


playing games with a psycho rabbit

by magicalgirlapocalypse



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Gen, vanny works at the fnaf 3 location
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalgirlapocalypse/pseuds/magicalgirlapocalypse
Summary: Vanny decides to work at fazbear's fright for some easy money, until she realizes there's a bit of a psycho rabbit infestation and has to survive.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. the game is fun when played

**Author's Note:**

> so basically this is an au where vanny worked at the fnaf 3 location- i'm gonna add more because i'm currently hyperfixating on fnaf and you know the saying, if you run out of material make your own! (yeah i just made that up) anyways enjoy i guess, the updates will be inconsistent because i can't keep a schedule to save my life.

Vanny's dark green eyes scanned the screens, leaning her chin on her left arm and using her right hand to switch between them. she couldn't say this was the most interesting way to spend her night, but she always needed the money so she assumed she could be doing worst things.

she wasn't even sure why she was watching this 'attraction' (she saw it more as a hot flaming of garbage to be honest) if there were no guests. 

the entire night she was doing her best to not fall asleep, the only thing keeping her awake was the shitty machines needing rebooting every 30 minutes. 

after her first night on the job, she decided to bring some stuff to make the night more bearable her second night.

in the middle of doing some coding on her laptop (she was in the middle of working on her game, which was very much still in development), she felt like maybe she saw something moving when she had looked up to reset the ventilation... but that wasn't possible since nobody was here.

'jeez, it would probably be a lot more fun if there was someone here', she thought to herself as she went back to her laptop, tapping away.

eventually, around 1am, she definitely saw moving. vanny was convinced there was someone else here, shakily putting her laptop back in her bag and checking the cameras quickly, before finally catching a glimpse of something she was sure wasn't there the previous night.

she squinted at the terrible screen, trying to make out the shape through the static and horrid lighting. when she realized it looked like some sort of fucked up rabbit, she was sure she was losing her mind.

that was until it moved. that wasn't supposed to happen. she was 100% sure that was not supposed to happen.

so like any sane person, she quickly looked around for a weapon. one thing vanny's friend and family knew her for was her extreme paranoia, so it wasn't a question as to what she should do. after grabbing just about the most intimidating thing in that dumb box of parts, she stood in the middle of her makeshift office and circled around. she silently swore to herself due to the inefficiency of the door and vent being on opposite sides.

'well here goes nothing,' she thought to herself, clearing her throat.

"you better stay the fuck out! i have a weapon!" she yelled at no-one in particular, hardening her eyes and desperately trying to remember all those techniques she had seen on the internet for smaller people protecting themselves.

vanny didn't consider herself very threatening, standing at around 5'5 and 140 lbs, and her one of her worst grades in school being gym. she was a geek, and it was apparent from her 'harry potter' glasses down to the old retro game t-shirt slightly showing beneath the security guard uniform. 

she was just hoping whoever was fucking with her would hear the threat and decide whatever they were planning wasn't worth it.

she was continuing her circular motion when she got scared shitless by the large beeping of the machines needing to be reset, swearing at the air before slamming her hand against the button.

and then she heard the vents squeaking. not a good sign.

she span around to face the vent, eyes wide as she held the mechanical arm found in the spare parts box in a fighting stance.

"i'm warning you!" she yelled again, trying to refrain from holding her breath.

the sounds got louder, and louder and then suddenly... they stopped.

vanny was convinced her ears had stopped functioning, or maybe she was suddenly in slow motion like a bad action movie, but no, by moving her arm she was convinced she was at full speed, and she could hear her own heavy breathing without trying. 

she finally decided that the amount of money she was being paid was definitely not worth whatever the fuck was going on here and turned towards the open doorway, practically sprinting out of it and making her way towards the exit.

she had wished she gave the stupid map a look beforehand though, it was like a maze and the dim, flashing lighting was not helping her already bad eyes.

when she finally reached the room she recognized as the exit/entrance, what stood in front of her was not cause for excitement.

in front of the door to the outside world stood a disgustingly disfigured rabbit suit, littered in marks, wires spilling out of the head and body, parts ripped off and faintly colored red, as if someone had tried to wash out a stain but eventually gave up. the worst part was the eyes staring at hers, they were human. so unbelievably, uncomfortable human. vanny was sure that each time that she blinked would be the moment it killed her. she felt an overwhelming sense of unease, pain and anger filling the air around it. she was sure now time had stopped, just like her, her legs stuttering.

vanny loved the horror genre, and had been to her fair share of haunted houses and attractions, but this seemed entirely different. the actors were always calm, silly, trying to get a good scare before letting you on your merry way. they held no ill will, on the other hand, this... thing had the intend to kill. she had no clue HOW she knew, but she just did. 

"i... don't suppose you could.. step aside and let me go?" she heard her own shaky voice come out, another wonderful trait of hers rearing it's head, the comedy in dire situations which she had since she was little. 

all the rabbit did at her words were tilt it's head to the side, she guessed mimicking all the interesting horror icons, figures.

and then, it spoke.

"why don't you finish your shift?"

it was.. a masculine, gravely voice. it sounded in pain, was what vanny could only describe it as. not blood-curdling pain, but pain that remains and you feel after years of recovering.

she had no choice but to nod, and after a few seconds started stepping backwards, not anticipating or appreciating that every step she took back the rabbit took forward.

vanny was trying to think of really anything that she could do to survive, her eyes glancing from the rabbit to pieces of the attractions, trying to find something heavy, something that could distract it, weak spots, blind spots, anything.

"the game is fun when played." it spoke again, making vanny's eyes rip away from the ground and to the face of the rabbit.

"yeah... games are... great. i love video games..." she shakily pulled down the shirt of her guard uniform to show the top of her horribly old and worn space invaders shirt.

"amusing.." 

yeah she had no fucking idea what that meant. what the fuck was going on?

"so... does that mean that.. when it's 6 i can leave?" she decided to ask, pushing her glasses up with her pointer finger since the sweat accumulating on her face had wanted to slide them down.

"hah... perhaps if you are lucky." was the last thing it said before turning towards a different corridor and walking away.

vanny let out a heavy breath she didn't realize she was holding. she decided that instead of pressing her luck, she would just go back to the office. 

she practically fell onto the swivel chair and pressed the monitor that had probably been beeping obnoxiously for a while now, resetting the machines.

"well.. if it's a game he wants.. might as well play." she decided. 

vanny had always loved video games, if she just thought of this as a game, then there was a chance she could win- no no, she WOULD win.

she cracked her fingers, wiped the sweat off her hands and onto her jeans and tied her black hair in a ponytail.

"alright.. time to fucking do this..." she mumbled to herself as she scooted up to the camera monitors and started searching for the rabbit, pretty glad now that she was so bored as to listen to those tapes in the beginning of her shifts. 

vanny quickly realized she had some useful tools, like the button that has a recording of a kid's voice (creepy), that apparently lured the rabbit places.

she hadn't played a game this hard since her old COD days, the game she has long since grown out of due to the overuse of slurs and sexism in the community.

she was confident. sure it was fake confidence, but confidence nonetheless. plus, vanny had something to live for- her sheepdog, charlie. yeah she was old but vanny had to get back to her. she was going to hug her so tight till she suffocated in her fur.

she stopped thinking about her dog (sadly) when she saw the rabbit getting closer on the cameras, deciding that's was definitely not good and doing her best to lure it away to a far off room.

luckily, either this rabbit is stupid as fuck, or has rules it follows, so it wasn't too hard to lure it away. 

"alright fucker, who's winning now?" she smirked to herself, glad that she had a previous background in playing video games all her childhood instead of going outside.

she did although keep that mechanical arm on her desk just in case. sure there was a possibility that the rabbit got in the office, but it's not like she couldn't fight back. what, was she gonna just sit there and accept her fate? what kind of idiot would do that?

after a while she got into an easy rhythm, a lot less scared of the situation. she was sure that she could survive off of making some home alone traps around the office if she had the time, but she didn't feel like risking it for something that was mostly a joke that no one would even laugh at (she would be dead and the rabbit would probably not find it amusing)

she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the clock turn to 6am, gasping out in relief and shakily smiling to herself. she had a bit of a laughing fit in disbelief, trying not to cry.

she quickly got off the chair, grabbed her things (plus the arm just for safety), and quickly made her way towards the door. after looking at the screen for so long she had the map burned into her brain.

and.. there was nothing there. just the door, and it was so inviting.

she checked her surroundings, far too aware of horror movie tropes, and with confidence nothing would jump out and kill her, ran to the door and heaved it open, stepping outside and almost kissing the pavement.

it felt like 20 years she had been in there, and she was so relieved to be able to walk to her beaten up old car and get in. 

she gave the building a look as she locked her doors, shoving the key in and starting the engine up.

she swore she saw something- eyes, watching her through the window. she was convinced there were, even though she really hoped she was wrong and it was just a weird fever dream.

she drove home to her studio apartment, greeted by her old sheepdog, and like she had promised herself, almost drowned herself in her fur before making sure to call her employer and quitting.

she would rather work for a penny an hour than go through that again.

vanny couldn't help but look up some things about 'freddy fazbears' though, which was quite a deep rabbit hole (hah) she found.

there was no mistaking it. that... thing she had seen, was a mascot suit/animatronic. it looked entirely different, from the broken off pieces to the wires and stains, but it was the same.

there was a person in there, she was sure of it, those eyes were human (or something that used to be). she never wanted to know who was inside it.

it seemed she was a bit down on her luck though, judging from the greenish rabbit lurking in the back alley of her apartment complex. seems it was just too intrigued by our vanny.


	2. imaginary rabbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a normal day for vanny

the next morning vanny had regrettably woken up to the sound of her normally quiet dog barking. it took the blonde about five minutes of groaning to get off her bed, shove her glasses unceremoniously on her face and stumble to the big ball of fur with eyes.

"what's up? what are you doing?" she pleaded, staring at the dog, who was faced towards the front door and barking without end.

vanny had always heard something about dogs having more sense than humans, but honestly she just wanted to sleep, so she walked over and just unlocked the door and opened it, to prove to charlie that there was nobody there.

and by some surprise- it was empty. there was no one in front of her now open doorway, or in the hall itself, she found after looking out the door. 

"see? c'mon, let's go back to sleep. way too early.." she sighed in relief at charlie finally quieting down, apparently satisfied with vanny's proof.

after closing and locking the door, the developer guided her dog back to their joint bed, practically falling on the blue comforter, groaning when charlie jumped up and absolutely crushed her back legs, due to her huge size.

"i need to cut your nails.." she mumbled to herself, taking off her glasses and placing them on the table beside her bed, shoving it between an empty water bottle and a comic book.

vanny finally closed her eyes when charlie got settled beside her, curled up and falling asleep easily. she was trying her best to fall back asleep, but now that she was up, she kept thinking back to last night.

who was that person in the suit? why did they let her go? it was perfectly capable of killing her when she went to the door the first time, the second time, or just by ignoring all the times she used the audio to lure it away (c'mon, she doesn't sound like a laughing child). she had no idea why she was alive right now.

did it think she would come back? 

what if she went to the police? why didn't she go to the police? (cuz the police don't do shit duh)

she was almost asleep before her phone suddenly went off.

"FUCK!" she practically yelled into her pillow, grabbing the old broken up phone and looking at the screen, holding her close to her face to see it without her glasses.

"can't i get a break...?" she mumbled to herself, reading the text that had just disrupted her.

'hey, heard you lost your job. i could always put in a good word, see if maybe you can get rehired? :)' 

the text was from one luis- a man around vanny's age who was her 'friend' (ex-coworker who basically harassed her into giving him her number, and for some reason still texts her)

'first off- i quit, didn't get fired. and no fucking way, even if i wanted to go back there they definitely wouldn't take me cuz i'm not halting the development of my own game. they can suck it' she quickly typed out, a bit ticked off at the idea that she got fired.

how did he even know that?

vanny always considered him a bit creepy. she would probably prefer that psycho rabbit over him, she chuckled to herself at that thought before collapsing back onto her bed.

'might as well get up...' she thought to herself, looking over to the window- the curtain was slightly opened to show the light of the sun trying to force its way inside.

vanny took a second to breath in before rolling out of bed, stretching her arms high and cracking her neck.

she blindly grabbed the nightstand for her glasses, shoving them on clumsily then walking to the kitchen/dining portion of her apartment.

just the sound of the fridge opening was enough to wake up charlie, vanny heard her (or rather felt her) jump off the bed and trot over to her.

"morning sweetie." vanny gave her dog a smile, offering her a hand to pet her which charlie happily accepted.

the blonde had gotten pretty good at multitasking, petting her dog with one hand and putting some bread in the toaster with the other.

after the task was completed, vanny gave charlie her full attention and scratched her head, neck, back, etc.

charlie seemed to finally get tired of it, deciding she also wanted to eat so vanny grabbed her food bowl, filling it up and setting it down on the worn placemat that also housed her water bowl.

after their joint breakfast, vanny slipped on some shoes and brought charlie out for a bathroom break, only really paying attention to her phone as they walked on the sidewalk around her apartment complex.

she stopped as usual when charlie did but was confused when she heard the dog start growling, then barking, just like she had earlier. she raised her head from her phone to look at what she was growling at- across the street there was a figure stood in the alley wedged between two old buildings.

vanny had to be seeing things. there was no fucking way that rabbit was here.

"c'mon, let's go." she quickly walked backwards, tugging charlie's leash as she silently begged she was hallucinating.

charlie's lack of movement and continued anger seemed to just prove that she was in fact, not hallucinating.

"charlie! now." vanny tried to sound strong when all she could think about was how worried she was about her or her dog getting hurt.

she finally got charlie to follow her, speedwalking to the door of her complex and shoving her key into the lock, looking behind her quickly.

it was gone. 

"are you fucking kidding me?" she asked herself, not even meaning to speak out loud, but not really caring. "i'm going fucking crazy!" 

she let out a tired laugh, rubbing her hand over her face, trying to take in what the fuck was happening.

'whatever, it's just my imagination.' she decided to herself, opening the door and bringing charlie inside and up to their apartment.

she locked the door immediately once they got inside and unclipped charlie's collar, walking over to her desk and hesitantly reached out to the window curtain above the desk, grabbing it and pulling it open to look outside. 

no one out of the ordinary... 

she blinked a couple of times, making sure she had looked over every square inch of ground she could see out the window before closing the curtain and sitting down.

"i really am going crazy." she scoffed, letting her head gently fall against the hard wood desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definitely will be slow updates after this one cuz i'm in the middle of moving so rip. also i promise more springy action next one :)


End file.
